Just another Day Saving the World Remake
by Demigod103
Summary: So my brother is kidnapped, I sneak out to look for him, I end up learning things hardly anyone else knows, I end up fighting some of the strongest people in the world, and some girl keeps on flirting with me for my money. Just another day for me i guess. Remade from the first story. Anise/OC
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, a remake of Just another Day Saving the World. I hope this one is overbearing or anything. Also I hope I make Allen better this time around. I intend to keep the Anise/OC relationship simply because the very idea gives me awesome, yet also funny, thoughts on their relationship. Now without any more delay, Just another Day Saving the World: the Remake.**

**Just another Day Saving the World**

**Chapter 1**

**My brother finally gets to leave**

I sighed as I stared outside my bedroom window longingly. It was past midnight, so there was little light, but I could still make out most of Baticul. I remembered how I would go out and walk around town; just my brother Luke and I (give or take a few guards because I couldn't really be trusted). I had a room that was near the very end of the manor, so I got a good view of the city. Many would assume it to be really nice, but I just viewed it as a reminder that I couldn't leave. That and it also reminded me of that one time Luke had threatened to dumb all my toys out of it. I still never got him back for that.

"Nearly eight years." I said, stifling a yawn. I hadn't been able to leave my home since Luke was kidnapped by the Malcuth Empire, so I had been stuck in the manor since I was seven. My fifteenth birthday was tomorrow, so naturally it made me think about how long I've been cooped up.

"For my birthday I would like at least one of two things," I mumbled to myself. "Some time out of the manor, or some time away from Luke."

Luke had been especially pissed lately, Lorelei knows why. I loved him and all but he could really get on my nerves. If you're with your brother for over half your life you want some time away. Aside from Guy there was no one else for him to hang out around, so I was a target for his attitude.

After another yawn tried to escape, I laid down in bed. Before I went to bed I made a silent prayer that no one would make a big deal over my birthday. Mother was always acting a bit too kind around Luke and I; so we were both spoiled, but I didn't have to worry about father. Expecting him to be excited was like expecting Guy to get a girlfriend, A.K.A, not going to happen.

I smirked at the idea of Guy trying to ask a girl out. He would either faint or piss himself, maybe both. After that amusing thought I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I had already planned several ways toattack the person when I heard them come in.

"Master Allen?" a maid said popping her head into my room. "Please wake up. You are missing out on a beautiful day."

"If it's still anything a.m. then I'm not getting out of bed." I mumbled as I rolled over.

"But it is your birthday Master Allen! Surely you would want to get up for that!" the maid said as she walked over to my bedside "Your instructors are also here today!"

"You clearly haven't been working here long if you think I'm a morning person, birthday or not." I said as I got even comfier in bed.

"The Duke has given me permission to wake you up with a bucket of cold water if you do not get out of bed." the maid said way too happily.

'_Bastard'_

"So please wake up Master Allen."

"Fine." I said sitting up in bed and stretching. I looked over and saw a bucket of water near the door. "You maids take your jobs way to seriously."

"Not at all Master Allen." The maid said walking out the door and picking up the bucket. "Now please get to the drawing room," she said raising the bucket of water. "Or else I may have to force my hand."

"I'm starting to understand Guy's fear of woman." I mumbled as I got up and got dressed in casual clothes for training, provided there was going to be any. My attire consisted of black shoes with a comfy pair of black pants along with a white tee shirt with a fonic glyph in the center. "Why would Master Van and Master Terra be here today?"

Master Van had been training Luke with sword skills as soon as Luke could start walking and talking again, so he could defend himself. Master Van had taught me as well but fighting with a sword wasn't really my style. I only learned a few of the basics. After much politely asking, some begging, and one or two death threats, my dad had agreed to get me a fonic artes teacher.

Master Terra was a woman in her early thirties and was probably one of the strongest fonists I had ever seen, although she was also the only one I had ever seen, but I still could tell she was impressive. She had long, curly brown hair and bright green eyes that could make a man melt. She was average height with an above average facial structure. She was very beautiful, and I'm sure most of the guards had a huge crush on her. I had a crush on her when I was little but now I saw her as a second mother; despite she was too young to have a kid my age. She had been kind to me for so many years and even snuck some souvenirs from other cities into the manor. I had a ton of fonic arte books along with other things such as post cards and books for reading.

With the thought of seeing Master Terra I walked out of my room, which was near the entrance to the manor. I stole a glance at the sword father kept mounted in the room and looked at the cannon I used to play with. I was banned from it when I accidently fired it and nearly took out a few members of the staff. Needless to say getting grounded was the least of my worries, but being five at the time saved my life from my father's rage.

I took a deep breath crossing my fingers no one would burst out into song as I entered. I opened the door and actually greeted by Master Terra and Mother who were about two inches from pressing their noses against the door.

"Happy birthday!" they nearly sang as they shoved a gift in front of my face.

'_Kill me.'_ I thought as I smiled and accepted the gift. _'Please kill me.'_

"Thank you very much." I said as I tore into the neat wrapped gift. Underneath all the wrapping was another fonic arte book; however it was more advanced than what I was used to. It probably meant for someone in the military. I looked over at the two women and Master Terra had a glint in her eyes, the kind she always had when she was excited to teach me a new arte.

"Have a seat, all of you." Father's deep voice said through the dining room.

"All right dear." Mother said sitting in front of Master Van who smiled at me.

"Happy birthday Allen." He said as he handed me a card. I opened the card but there was nothing inside. Not surprising since I didn't need any money and I had already owned enough books for a small library.

Naturally my dad only mumbled a happy birthday and then just sat quietly.

Just as I was about to start looking through my new book Luke walked into the room with a happy look on his face, obviously because Master Van was there. "You wanted to see me father?" he asked.

"Hmm. Have a seat Luke." Father said only glancing over at him.

It took all my common sense to not scream 'Holy crap he moved, Father actually moved!' at the top of my lungs.

Luke sat down next to Master Van and practically yelled "Hey! Master Van! Do I get to train with you today?!"

"We'll have time for that later." Master Van said. "First, we have to talk about something."

"Dorian General Grants will be returning to Daath tomorrow." Father said.

"Huh?!" Luke shouted. "Why?!"

"You know I am a member of the Oracle Knights, part of the Order of Lorelei" Master Van said

"You're their commandant right?" Luke asked putting his head on his hand.

I gave Luke a thumbs up. "You finally know something."

"Shut up." Luke said crossing his arms. Messing with him was just too much fun at times.

"Yes I am." Master Van answered, smirking in my direction. "As the leader of the Knights, it's my duty to provide protection for Fon Master Ion."

"What's a Fon Master Ion?" Luke asked, with no clue about common knowledge as always, but that was expected.

"_He_ is the Leader of the Order of Lorelei." Master Terra answered in her typical calm voice. I really respected how she never got annoyed about Luke's cluelessness.

"It's thanks to Ion that the truce between the Malkuth Empire and our Kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear is in place."

"If Ion's predecessor, Evenos, is the hero who ended the Hod War, then the current Fon Master is a symbol for the peace that reigns today."

'_Most countries would get a flag for a peace symbol or something.'_ I thought but decided not to say. Instead I said something even more genius. "So basically Ion and Evenos are the reason a ton of people aren't six feet under." I said making a slash mark across my neck.

Master Terra didn't look at me but I felt her foot stomp on mine. I bit back a yelp and glanced over at her but she just looked at Master Van and my dad, however I saw a ghost of a smile on her lips. Being like another mother also meant so discipline every now and again. I took a sip of water that a maid had brought me instead of plotting revenge. Whatever I would do she would do back tenfold.

"Unfortunately, Ion has gone missing." Father said.

I actually chocked on my drink and set it down. Thankfully it wasn't too noticeable so I just kept a poker face.

"Therefore, I must attend to my duty as an Oracle Knight and join the search for Fon Master Ion."

"Hold on, you can't do that!" Luke yelled. "If you go back home, who's going to train me?!"

Instead of getting annoyed by Luke's outburst Van just laughed. "Settle down. I'll have one of my men come here until I return to Kimlasca."

I looked over at Master Terra. "Will you being going as well?"

"Yes." she answered. "I'm sorry but I must send over a different instructor as well."

I smirked over at her. "I think I'll survive without you for the time being.

"But I want YOU to teach me!" Luke shouted.

"Don't be selfish Luke." Father said. "Dorian General Grants will return soon enough. It's high time you learned some patience. Allen is losing his trainer just as long as you but he isn't acting childish, not to mention he's younger than you yet more mature."

I actually almost laughed because I held back a ton of sarcastic comments daily that father would never approve of.

"Please, dear!" Mother said. "You know what this child's been through. He' still traumatized from the kidnapping."

'_That my sweet mother is completely false._ _Luke was by no means still traumatized. If he was he wouldn't always want to leave.' _I looked over at look and he was now pouting in his chair.

"He even lost his childhood memories, the poor thing. Don't you feel for him?"

'_I feel annoyed from time to time if that counts.'_

Susanne." Father sighed. "You spoil him."

'_Here, here!'_

"Still, a life locked inside a mansion like this is hardly easy." Master van said.

"Not to mention they are growing up ignorant about everything." Master Terra said.

"Seriously. Why does Uncle have to keep us trapped in here?"

"For once I actually agree with Luke."

"Nonsense." Father said. "There is no need for them to learn more than they already know."

I rolled my eyes and leaned in my chair a bit more.

"Please just wait until your coming of age ceremonies, and then you are both free to leave." Mother said, desperate to stop a possible argument. "Hold on a little longer, okay?"

"Cheer up Luke." Master Van said. "We'll train hard enough today to make up for the time I'm gone."

"That goes for you too." Master Terra said looking over at me. "I want you to bring your new book and a few of the ones you are most interested in.

She got up with Master Van and said their goodbyes to our parents.

"Please be careful out there you two." Mother said worry cemented into her voice.

"I know, I know. Jezz…" Luke said.

"Like always mother." I said as I walked to my room.

After I grabbed a few books on wind and fire artes, I walked out to the courtyard to see Luke and Van already starting and Guy keeping a far distance away from Master Terra while keeping a conversation.

She saw me walking over and met me half way. Instead of a hello she greeted me with a noogie. "So fifteen years old huh?" she said with a smile.

"Stop that!" I said jerking away. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I miss the days when you were." she said looking lost in thought. "You're even bigger than me now."

"So stop giving me noogies." I said with a glare.

"Not on your life." She said, her grin getting wider. "Now I'm dying to see you try those new artes. Those are some pretty decent water artes I want you to try, but let's use what you brought first."

"Yes ma'am." I said flipping through the pages of the book on wind artes." I stopped on a page for an arte I had been studying for a while. "How about we work on turbulence?"

"Sounds good." she said. "Now focus and-"

Suddenly I heard a very beautiful voice and I couldn't move. "That voice!" Master Van said falling to his knee.

Master Terra and I both staggered and tried not to fall over.

"I can't move." Luke said, and true to his word he was paralyzed.

"That's a Fonic Hymn!" Pere, the gardener, said. "Has a Seventh Fonist Invaded the manor?!"

I looked over and saw a young woman, no older than sixteen, on the roof. She jumped down and charged at Master Van. "I finally found you Vandesdelca. Prepare to die trader!"

Master Van avoided the attack just in time. "Tear! I knew it!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Luke shouted before he attempted to attack the girl his practice sword.

She got ready to block his attack when Master Van yelled "No! Stop!"

A strange form of energy started to form around them. "Get away from her Luke!" I yelled doing my best to stand."

I was too late as Luke and the girl disappeared in a ray of light.

"To late…" Master van said. "The Seventh Fonons have reacted with each other."

I didn't acknowledge Master van's words and stared up at the sky in shock. My brother was just kidnapped again and I couldn't stop it. No he was gone again, possibly for good.

**That is the remake of Just another Day Saving the World. I hope this was better because I certainly think so. Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my oc, nothing else**

**Chapter two is now here. It took longer than I thought it would but with the immense cold (does anyone else think it was Disney advertising Frozen?) and school I've been a bit behind. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Just another Day Saving the World**

**Chapter 2**

**Rescue mission is at go**

"Guy," my uncle, the king, said with his voice filled with anger. "I want you to go to Chesedonia, aboard a ship, and start looking for Luke in Malkuth."

Guy, Father, Mother, Master Van, Master Terra, and I were all present in the throne room as my Uncle sent out troops and Guy was the latest person to stand before him. I was still pissed at myself for just standing there as Luke was blown out of the manor. Even though that seventh fonist made it near impossible for me to move, I still felt extremely guilty. Luke was gone again, and he may even be dead by now. I wanted to mention that we should move even quicker since Luke could have been dyeing, but I knew if I did, my already shaking Mother would break down.

"Understood," Guy said without hesitation. Normally Guy was a bit more on edge around my uncle but this time was different, my brother Luke had been kidnapped again after all. Luke was Guy's best friend, so I understood his serious nature. "Is there anyone else you want me to bring with me?"

"No Guy, you will go alone."

'_Guy going into Malkuth alone, is he serious?"_

I stepped forward from my place in my Uncle's throne room. "I would like to go with Guy in search for Luke." I said trying to make myself look as determined as possible.

"No!" Mother said running up to me and grabbing me by the shoulders. "You mustn't go Allen! I couldn't bear it if I lost it too!" Tears were pouring out of her eyes and she was shaking even more now.

I put my hand on her back comfortingly. It hurt me beyond measure to see my mom in this state, and even though he wouldn't show it, I knew my dad was scared to death too. Luke was a pain in the ass but we all loved him. The thought of him dyeing was enough to break mother, and nearly make my dad and I crumble.

"Alright mother," I said. "I won't go look for Luke."

"Oh, thank you Allen!" my mom said wrapping her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder.

I returned the hug and watched Guy and my uncle got back to business. "When would you like me to leave?" Guy asked.

"It's getting late, so I suggest you get anything necessary in town today and depart as soon as the first ship does in the morning." My uncle who was talking angrily yet professionally, suddenly put his face in an even more serious and stern expression. "And I expect you to not rest until either you or someone else have found my nephew."

"Of course your majesty," Guy said bowing and giving a sideways glance at me and my mom. The look he gave me was clear. 'Don't even think about going with me.' Was written all over his face,

So naturally I was already thinking of a plan to sneak out of the manor.

…

It was roughly 2:00am when I finished packing up a small bag with some items I would need. Since I've haven't been outside the manor in years, and have never been outside of Baticul period, I packed some stuff that may have been over the top. I packed a few articles of clothing, some rolls from the kitchen, five of my favorite fonic arte books, some medicine from the bathroom cupboard (apple gels, lemon gels, a few bottles of this and that), a canteen of water, and some gald that I 'borrowed' from my ever so generous father.

'_I can only imagine the pissed of expression he'll have when I get back.'_

I stopped packing and looked around my room. Would I ever be back? There was a good chance I would end up dead, there were monsters and bandits all over the place outside of cities after all.

Shaking my head free from negative thoughts I put the last lemon gel in my bag and clasped it shut. I was scared to open it because I just put enough items to last me several days in a bag that didn't even come up to my knee. Who knows how much stuff will burst out as soon as I open it. I quickly but quietly unlocked my window and looked around to be sure no guards were around. I couldn't count the number of times Luke had been caught trying to sneak out and be caught. I on the other hand knew that it would be tricky. The guards here weren't put in charge of keeping us safe for nothing after all.

Lugging my bag over my shoulder I jumped out from my window and got ready to jump the fence when a familiar voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Just where do you think you're going young man?" Master Terra said' her voice stern.

I looked to my left and she was standing not two feet away from me. How she got so close so quickly I'll never know. "Um, just a walk got to keep in shape and all that." I said with a grin I'm sure looked nervous.

"Why is it you can never fib when you need to the most?" Master Terra said with a tilt of her head.

I let out a sigh and looked at the fence I was so close to reaching. There was a higher chance of her blasting my ass with a fonic arte than there was of me getting away from her. I've seen her pull of thunder blade in less than 15 seconds, which is really impressive just casting it, let alone completing it so quickly.

"I guess you aren't going to just let me go are you." I said looking at her again.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. I'm not stopping you." she said giving me a mischievous grin.

"Guh?" was all I could manage to say as she pulled a book from behind her back. It was small and light with a rather basic look to it.

"I want you to take this." Master Terra said as she handed it to me. I gave her and odd look and she raised an eyebrow at me. "Open it already."

I looked inside and my jaw dropped. In the book were fonic artes I've never even seen before. They all looked complicated and way out of my league.

"This is some sort of joke, right?" I said giving her a look that said 'I'm not falling for it'.

Master Terra sighed and shoved me playfully. "This isn't a joke Allen. I want you to take this with you on your journey to find Luke."

"Why aren't you stopping me?"

"Because you wouldn't stop trying, and I won't be here much longer." she said crossing her arms over her chest. "You would leave the same day I would to find Fon Master Ion with Van."

"You know me so well." I said smirking at her and ever so carefully crammed the book into my bag.

"Now don't even think about using those fonic artes as willy-nilly. They will bleed you dry with one use and they are only meant for emergencies." Master Terra said turning completely serious.

"Yes Master Terra." I said matching her tone.

"Good." she said putting her arms around me and she gave me a hug. "Don't even think about dying out there Allen. You father, mother, and I would never forgive ourselves."

I thought about my mom and how she would find me gone tomorrow. She would definitely break down but I couldn't just sit wait for Luke. I would either be pulling my hair out or blast random objects (and possibly staff members) with my fonic artes out of anger.

"I won't die." I said returning the hug. "I promise you, and I promise that one way or another Luke will be home before you know it."

"Prove it." she said pulling herself away. "Come home soon or I will hunt you down myself."

"Yes ma'am." I said grinning at her.

She gave me a bop on the head and glared. "Don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old."

"Well you are over thirty." I said as I avoided another hit.

"Get out of here." she said turning around and starting walking back to the guest room in the manor.

I smiled at my instructor and jumped the fence and made my way down to the harbor.

…

Three ours, that's how long it takes me to start pulling out my hair in frustration while waiting for some damn boats to start pulling in and out.

'_I swear in the name of all that is holy I will start to burn down Baticul if those damn boats don't start-'_

Just as I was about to finish my anger rant I heard the air car start moving down. I knelt even further down by the large crate I was hiding behind and saw Guy get out of the air car. I resisted the urge to jump with joy and watched as Guy boarded the first and only ship there. I walked casually, trying not to attract attention from anyone and boarded the boat and walked a good thirty feet behind Guy so he wouldn't notice me.

Guy suddenly stopped and turned around. In that instant my reflexes kicked in and I leaped over the edge of the boat, barely clinging on to the edge of the ship.

"Oh, Lorelei help me…" I mumbled as I prayed that I wouldn't slip.

"You're beyond her help." Guy said popping his head from the side of the ship.

"Damn, I thought you wouldn't notice me." I said giving him a nervous smile.

Guy rolled his eyes and looked down at me disapprovingly. Guy was just as much my friend as he was Luke's, so I knew he wouldn't get too mad at me. However, that didn't mean he would just let me get away with this.

He grabbed my wrists and yanked me up onto the deck. "Well thank you and goodbye." I said turning around ready to make a break for the upper part of the ship.

"Hold on." Guy said grabbing on to my arm. "The only place you're going is back to the manor. You know better than to do this."

"I'm good, but thanks for the concern." I tried to yank away from Guy but his grip was like iron.

"I know you're worried about Luke but this is too dangerous for you." Guy said, not loosening his grip even a bit.

I glared at Guy and finally yanked my arm free. "Like hell it is, there are kids my age in the army and I've even had Master Terra training me for years."

"Yeah, but she's only trained you about once a month. That's not even three months of training total." Guy said.

"It's enough to get me by, so weather you like it or not I'm going with you."

"No you're not." Guy said yanking on my arm again.

There was no way of getting out of Guy's grip so I did the only thing I could think of. "Help!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Please help or this man is going to rape me!"

Guy turned around and put his hand over my mouth. "What the hell are you doing?!"

I smirked underneath his mouth and pointed behind him. Several crew members were charging at Guy and he immediately bolted away.

I waved bye at him and turned around to the crew members. I raised my hand and they all stopped.

"Are you all right kid?!" only burley crew member asked.

"Sorry everyone," I said giving them my best apology face. "That was actually my cousin, I just didn't recognize him since I haven't seen him in so long. I hadn't planned on meeting him so he took me by surprise. Thank you though for your concern."

Some crew members looked pissed but most of them just gave relieved sighs. "Just be careful kid." A short crew member said as he lit a cigar.

"I will." I said smiling. "When does the ship head to Chesedonia?"

"We will leave in a few minutes." The short sailor said puffing out some smoke.

"Thanks." I said turning around and jogged in the direction Guy ran in.

I found Guy hiding in between some stacks of barrels.

"You're safe now." I said sitting on a barrel.

"You're and evil bastard." Guy said standing up and glaring at me.

"Sorry about that." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Now let's get you back-"

Guy was interrupted by the sound of a horn blowing and the ship started to move.

"Crap!' Guy yelled looking over the railings to see us start to leave Baticul.

"Hooray!" I said grinning ear to ear.

Guy gave an exasperated sigh and looked at me. "I guess you coming anyway."

"Looks like I am." I said putting my grin away. "Sorry Guy but I'm not just going to sit around in the manor while you go off looking for Luke."

"I understand," Guy said "Just be careful. The world can be a dangerous place."

"Duh," I said rolling my eyes and looked out to the sea, trying to hide how nervous I was.

'_Just hold on Luke.'_

**Chapter 2 is done. I hope everyone likes Allen and I also hope you like Master Terra. She was a bit last minute but I thought of a different instructor would be a good idea. Anyway sorry for the late update but with my other fan fiction, school, and winter, free time isn't exactly plentiful. Hope you read next chapter, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my oc.**

**I'm sorry this took so long but I've been sick for the past week. I don't get sick often but I think my white blood cells take a vacation once or twice a year and I end up in a coma. Anyway I hope people are surviving this cruel winter, I've lost water four times now. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Just another Day Saving the World**

**Chapter 3**

**I fear for my wallet**

"So… have you met a decent girl yet?" I asked guy absently.

"Don't even joke about that." Guy said trying to look angry, but I swear I saw him shiver.

Guy was still mad at me; although he had cooled down a lot since he wasn't one to stay angry at anyone for long let alone friends. All I did was make him look like a pedophile on a ship I wasn't even supposed to be on. Well maybe he had some right to be a bit angry at me about that but come on. How can he be upset for two days? We were near Chesedonia and he was still slightly upset. I was surprised when he didn't ask the captain if he could have his own room.

Guy scratched the back of his head and sighed. "So what kind of fonic arte books did you bring along with you?"

"Several, I brought two of my water books, another two books for wind, one for fire, and Master Terra gave me a book before I left." I had forgotten all about the book I received for my birthday so I didn't pack it.

Guy gave me an odd look. "One, I thought you were bad a fire fonic artes. Two, Do you mean that book Terra gave you for your birthday?"

"One, I've only had a few fire fonic artes blow up in my face (by a few I meant all). Two, Master Terra caught me leaving and she gave me another book." I nearly laughed my ass of at the sight of Guy's expression.

"You mean to tell me Terra found you while you tried to escape and she gave you another book instead of trying to stop you?"

"Yes indeed, isn't she the best? She said there was no point in trying since I would find a way out eventually." I said with a cheeky grin. At this point I actually found it funny when he got a little mad. It was really rare for Guy to glare. How Guy and Luke became best friends I will never know.  
"Well whatever," Guy said sighing yet again. He looked off in the distance, his glare now gone. "We should be in Chesedonia any minute now. We should stock up on supplies while we were there.

"What kind of supplies do we need? I thought you got food and equipment before we left."

Uh oh, Guy's glare was back. Although he looked more a little irritated than mad. "Need I remind you that you dropped my equipment bag in the ocean and you already ate most of the food?"

I could immediately feel my face grow hot from embarrassment. I had volunteered to hold Guy's bag for him since I caused him trouble and I tripped and dropped it. As for the food I just got hungry. "The bag was an accident and I'm a growing boy! I need to eat!"

Guy rolled his eyes and walked back to our room. I didn't have the heart to tell him I ate the last of our food a little over half an hour ago.

Now that messing with Guy was done the nervousness set in. I hid it the best I could since I didn't want to worry him. I had bothered him enough already with sneaking onboard the ship, can you call it sneaking if the person you were following knew you were there the whole time?

I started walking to the front of the ship and started to think. Mainly about all the trouble I was causing people by coming with Guy. My mom and dad were probably worried sick. Just the thought of how mom was handling both her sons being missing made my chest hurt. Guy would most likely get punished by my father and uncle since he didn't stop me from getting on the ship, even though he tried. Also, even though she knew where I was going, Master Terra was probably worried about me to.

"Well shake it off." I said standing up straight. "You're here now so act like a sad sack and look for your dumb ass of a brother."

That lasted about two seconds. My shoulders fell and I sighed loud enough to rival Luke on his worst bad moods. "I should at least apologize to Guy for all the trouble I've caused him."

"Allen!" I heard Guy yell from the other side of the ship. He must found the empty food bag.

"But I think I'll laugh at that instead." I said smirking over at Guy who was jogging in my direction carrying an empty bag.

…

"Well this is Chesedonia." Guy said after we got of the ship and made it to the Kimlasca side of the market place.

I looked down at me feet. "There's sand." I said simply.

"Well this is the dessert. Like I said earlier we are going to stock up on supplies while we are here and we should be on a boat for Malkuth by three if we are lucky."

"So what do we need?" I asked reaching for my soon to be empty wallet. As a way to make up for the crap I put Guy through I volunteered to buy most of the supplies. At least he was back to constant smiles and fearing every female with a pulse instead of being mad at me.

"Food and maybe a new weapon for you," Guy said walked buy shops and glancing at stuff here and there.

"Why do I need a weapon?" I asked matching Guy's pace, which was hard since he was taller than me by a few inches. "I never needed one while training with Master Terra."

"You never had fought when you were with Terra. You tried practiced fonic artes." Guy stopped at a weapon shop. "You'll need one if we run into enemies. It will improve you power by a lot."

"Alright…" I said looking at the weapons and I immediately made my choice. "I will be taking that one." I said pointing at a staff labeled 'Mystic Rod'.

"Are your sure?" Guy asked giving me a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I am." I said smirking as I grabbed the staff.

"You should probably get a sword to." Guy said.

"Why?" I asked looking back at the weapons.

"Some enemies are weak against fonic artes while others are weak against physical attacks. Nothing major though since you will be using fonic artes more,"

"Alright then," I said looking at a sword simply labeled 'Blade". How original. "I'll take this one then." I said picking up the sword.

I was about to walk away when I heard the shop owner yell "You need to pay for that!"

"What?" I asked turning around with a confused look.

Guy had his hand on his forehead. "You need to pay for stuff when you buy things."

"You have to pay for weapons?" I thought you only had to pay for food and stuff like that.

"Why would you think that?" Guy asked.

"Because I assumed weapons were free since the helped protect people." The more I spoke the stupider I felt. I was clearly more naïve then I thought.

"They are also used to harm people. You have to pay for weapons like you would everything else.

"If you don't pay I'm going to call the guards." the shop keeper threatened.

"Sorry." I said feeling my face get warm, which was even worse than before since it was at least a hundred degrees. "How much for the Mystic Rod," I asked.

"375,000 gald." the shop keeper said crossing his arms.

I immediately put the staff back and grabbed a wand. "How much for this?" I asked.

"With the sword it will be 450 gald."

"Sold," I said getting the needed gald out of the bag.

"Come again." the shop keeper said but it sounded more like 'never come back'.

"You really need to learn about the real world." Guy said smiling clearly thinking that scene was funny.

"Then you're teaching me." I said strapping my sword and staff to my side. "Do you think these weapons will be enough?"

"They will be for now; given some practice you should be able to use stronger ones." Guy said walking past an inn. "Now we need some food." He turned around to face me and even his smile looked good natured I knew he was planning on getting me back for the 'incident' I had caused on the ship. "Get your wallet ready."

Even though I had brought about 50,000 gald with me I got a terrible feeling it wasn't going to be enough.

**Chapter 3 is done. This is shorted than the other two but like I said, I don't feel too well. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you enjoyed it and a very special thanks to IHaveNoIdea8 for all the advice and for reviewing my story. If you readers haven't checked out her story yet I highly recommend it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yet another chapter in this odd little fan fiction. I finally feel better and just in time for Final Fantasy xiii Lightning Returns! I've been playing the game none stop lately and I can safely say my sleeping schedule is dead. I think I've gotten about 8 hours the past few days. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Just another Day Saving the World**

**Chapter 4**

**You don't hurt my wallet and get away with it**

"50,000 gald," I yell as I flail my arms in front of an amused Guy. "I had 50,000 gald when I left the manor and you actually managed to reduce it to 8,000?! If I wasn't pissed at you I'd actually be impressed!"

My words were true. While we were in Chesedonia Guy had managed to get all kinds of supplies, unfortunately I could literally feel my wallet crying from how much it all cost. I wish I could have stolen the supplies instead. I hesitated to open my wallet again out of fear moths would fly out of it.

"Relax, we got all the supplies we needed for quite a while, plus 8,000 gald should be more than enough to last us for a decent amount of time." Guy had been very amused during the entire experience that had left me dramatized. If I knew dropping over 80% of our budget would have been the price to pay for making him stop being angry at me I would have preferred him to continue to spit fire at me.

"Now you're the evil bastard." I mumbled looking at the bag Guy bought. Guy actually had me buy him a new bag while in Chesedonia so he could carry more supplies. He bought a lot of apple and orange gels at the markets and not to mention more food than even I could eat. He called it 'necessary expenses'. I called it 'bull shit'.

"I'm going back to the room to take a nap." I said stomping away, making it quite clear I was still pissed.

"I'll wake you when we get to the drop off place." Guy hollered at me as I descended down the stairs to our cabin.

We were going to go to a bridge near a town known as Engave and another know as Saint Binah then travel around from town to town in order to look for Luke from there. Not the most organized system but the best one given the circumstances. We planned on going to Malkuth but it would have been too expensive so we settled for the closest we could get.

I entered the cabin and flopped down on the bed with a groan. I looked over at my new weapons and wondered when I would use them. I had been training with fonic artes for a while and Master Terra said I had some decent skill, aside from fire artes since they always ended up blowing up in my face, but I wondered how I would do with a sword. I had only trained with a sword a few times before I got Master Terra to teach me fonic artes. Master Van only gave me three or four lessons.

"Knowing me I'd probably impale myself by mistake." I said with a smirk as I drifted off, using the rocking of the ship to lull me to sleep.

…

"Wake up Allen." Guy said nudging me awake.

My immediate reaction was to swat his hand away and pull the covers over my head. "Back of or you will meet your doom." Needless to say I'm not a morning person.

"Right…" Guy said clearly not believing me. He shoved me even harder which caused to fall out of bed. Did I mention I was sleeping on the top bunk?

I fell on the wooded floor hard and at a relatively odd angle. "Damn you Guy!" I wailed sitting up and trying to pop my bones back into place.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know you would hit the ground so hard." Guy said kneeling beside me.

I took the opportunity to slug him the arm. "Apology accepted." I said standing up and stretching. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours, we should be at the drop off in about fifteen minutes." Guy said getting the last bit of our equipment and handing me my bag and weapons.

I strapped my staff and sword to my belt and strapped my bag over my shoulder. "Just so you know I'm not going to buy anything else in any of the towns." I said with a glare. It was hard most of the time to stay mad at Guy but it was pretty damn easy whenever I thought of how abused and mistreated my wallet was.

"We shouldn't have to get any supplies for a while." Guy said smiling at me good naturedly. "Your wallet should be safe for a while."

"I'll hold you to that." I said walking up to the front deck with Guy in toe. We got to the front of the ship and we saw a coast line next to a broken bridge.

"What happened to the bridge?" Guy asked.

"I think it broke." I said trying my best to look serious.

Guy just laughed and looked into the distance. "I hope we find Luke soon." he said sounding concerned.

"Yeah…" I said looking down. Just the thought of Luke getting hurt or even killed had me scared out of my mind.

"We will be stopping for you two in a few minutes." a pudgy sailor said. "But for the life of me I can't figure out why you want to be dropped off there of all places."

"It's the best we can get for out gald." Guy said to the sailor. "How much do we owe you?" Guy asked.

"7,500 gald." the sailor said holding out his hand.

I saw Guy stiffen beside me and I did my best to keep a poker face. I was good at those, and now I was very thankful for it. It would give me the element of surprise.

"Um, sorry Allen," Guy mumbled as I wordlessly handed the sailor the gald. "Allen?" Guy said worriedly.

'_You should be worried.' _I thought keeping my evil smirk hidden. _'Bide your time Allen, bide your time.'_

I would have faked a smile and would have told him that I wasn't angry, but I wanted him to suffer in the suspense. No one puts my wallet through so much pain and gets away with it. I could have excused the first bit because I had caused him trouble and we needed supplies, but now it was a whole different game.

We docked on the coast and we watched for a minute as the ship went farther away before we started walking.

"I really am sorry Allen, I didn't know it would cost so much." Guy said.

"You have five seconds." I said as I stopped walking.

"What?" Guy asked stopping in front of me.

"Five seconds," I repeated giving Guy a look with a small smile but with dead and merciless eyes. Just because I was mad didn't mean I couldn't have fun. It must have looked as creepy as I hoped because Guy took a step back. "That's all the time you have to run, then you're fair game."

Guy got the message and started running. Guy was very quick but since he was running in a straight line he was predictable. I focused on an area of road about thirty meters in front of Guy and started to chant. After a moment I finished the incantation and released the energy I had stored right where Guy was standing.

"Turbulence," I yelled and watched with glee as guy went flying. I didn't put in all that much power into the attack nor did I use my staff so Guy wasn't hurt, although he did land in an even more odd position than I did earlier. "Is that a new type of yoga pose?" I asked smirking.

Guy only replied with a groan and he stood up. "Now are we even?" Guy asked.

"For now," I said walking in the direction of a sign I saw in the distance.

When Guy caught up with me I had already reached the sign. "So which town do we go to?" I asked Guy looking at both directions. "Should we go to Engeve or Saint Binah? Or should we split up?"

"There's no way I'm letting you get lost too." Guy said looking at both paths. "I think our best bet would be to go to Engeve."

"Lead the way oh wise one." I said walking behind him.

After much walking we managed to come across Engeve. We weren't in town for more than a few seconds when a man started to speak to us.

"More travelers?" the man asked when he saw us. "Engeve must be getting pretty popular."

"What do you mean?" I asked the man.

"Well earlier yesterday we got some two other people come to town. A really pretty young lady and a loud boy with red hair came yesterday and they got caught up in quite a stir."

I immediately stopped listening to the man as soon as he mentioned red hair. "A boy with red hair?!" I asked urgently. "Is he still here?!"

"Calm down Allen." Guy said to me then looked over at the man. "What was the boy's name?"

"If I remember right his name was Luke." the man said. "What's it to you?"

I ignored the man's question and asked my own. "Is he still in town?"

"I don't think so. He and the girl left a little while ago. They were heading in the direction of the cheagle woods."

"Where is the cheagle woods?" Guy asked.

"Up north of the town."

I turned to Guy and we both nodded at each other and bolted past the man. We didn't stop for a second until we saw a large cluster of trees. The run there was killing my feet and I needed a short brake. Guy let me rest for a minute and handed me a canteen of water. I gulped down some water and stood up straight.

"Do you think Luke is close?" I asked Guy as we broke out into a jog.

"I hope so. The sooner we find him the better." Guy said.

We both jogged at an even pace until we saw something strange. We saw a group of soldiers walked in front and behind two people. One of them was a young woman and another one was a boy with red hair.

"Luke!" I yelled picking up speed.

"Hold on Allen." Guy said grabbing my arm

"What are you stopping me for?! Luke is right there!"

"But he and that girl are in the hands in the Malkuth military. If we go running at them screaming like monsters we would most likely be attacked."

"Then what do you recommend we do?" I asked my voice calm but my blood boiling and my heart racing.

"We follow their war ship. Ships like that are strong but not too fast. The next time they make a stop we should be able to sneak on board." Guy said calmly, trying to make me keep my cool.

I relaxed my shoulders and took a deep breath. "Alright, sorry for freaking out," I said.

"No problem." Guy said letting go of my arm and he started to jog after the war ship.

"Hold on just a little longer Luke." I said jogging after Guy.

**Skit**

**Allen's Revenge**

**(Takes place while walking to Engeve)**

**Guy: Don't you think using a fonic arte on me was a bit much?**

**Allen: Not at all. If anything you got off easy.**

**Guy: It's not like I wanted the trip to cost so much…**

**Allen: And I didn't want to drop your supply bag but I ended up buying you a new one.**

**Guy: I guess that's true.**

**Allen: Plus that fonic arte is the least of your worries.**

**Guy: What?**

**Allen: It's hard for me to let go of a grudge you know. Remember when I pranked Luke for a month after he broke my favorite toy? He refused to come out of his room for a week. I may not be able to control myself now that I'm smarter now and better at making traps.**

**Guy: *gulp* Well it's not like you're going to do anything extreme right?**

**Allen: That all depends on my imagination Guy. Just keep in mind you have to fall asleep at one point or another.**

**Guy: Uh, let's hurry to Engeve! The sooner the better! -Leaves-**

**Allen: Does he really think I'm that cruel? I'm going to have to get revenge for him thinking that. He is so rude sometimes.**

**End of skit**

**I hope you liked this chapter and the skit I made between Allen and Guy. There is a chance I will make one or maybe more for each chapter, with an exception here and there. Just so you know the reason I didn't type the incantation for turbulence was because no matter where I looked I couldn't find it. Anyway please review and look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
